Close the Barn Door
by Xanthophobiac
Summary: Hiroki cuts it close in his office when a needy Nowaki just can't wait. Nowaki/Hiroki Egoist One-Shot


_Disclaimer: The Usual_

_--_

"But Hiro-san..."

"I said no! Idiot," The college professor threw a book across the office, hitting his lover in the leg, "I have to work."

The dark haired man stuck his bottom lip out childishly, "But I brought you flowers Hiro-san!" He took a step closer and hugged Hiroki from behind, "And I missed you."

Hiroki looked at the giant bouquet of colorful flowers, blushing a little. He had set the bouquet on top of a large stack of his books, "Yes, and they're- they're," He had to swallow and shut his eyes tightly, "They're very beautiful." He let out his breath in a rush, "But just because you brought me flowers, doesn't mean I will..." Hiroki trailed off thoughtfully before coming back to the present, "No! Tonight, but not right now!"

Nowaki lightened his grip and kneeled down to kiss the back of Hiroki's neck, "Hiro-san..." He stroked his hands down the other's chest, "Please Hiro-san." Hiroki bristled as his lover's hands rested on his thighs and his lips caressed the skin on his neck.

"I-ah... I really can't do this right here Nowaki," His voice was a little softer as he started to push himself up, moving to get away from the desk, "It's late, but the director is probably still he-" Nowaki grabbed him around the middle and pushed him up against the wall next to the couch, just barely avoiding another pile of books, "Nowaki!"

"I'm sorry Hiro-san." He didn't look the least bit sorry about it as he came in, pulling Hiroki's lips to his, "I just want to share a perfect evening with you." A large hand slipped down the front of Hiroki's pants with no hesitation, bringing a sudden jerk from the professor.

"Ngh!" He grunted before grabbing the other's wrist, not pulling it away, just holding it, "You just can't wait until we get home?"

"No, I can't wait for my Hiro-san." Hiroki smiled a little despite himself and moved his hand, very cautiously, to brush the front of Nowaki's pants with his fingertips, "I can't believe I fell in love with someone so impatient." He leaned up into the kiss as Nowaki leaned down. The large hand was rubbing lovingly against the front of his boxers again.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki turned just a little to sit on the couch, dragging Hiroki into his lap, "I love you too," He smiled that perfect Nowaki smile, blue eyes glittering madly. With his Hiro-san atop his lap, Nowaki leaned forward and bit little trails over his lover's neck, moving the shirt for better access.

"Wait a second," Hiroki brought his hands up quickly, loosening his tie and undoing a few buttons, "I don't want you destroying my nice shirt." He blushed as Nowaki regarded him with his smile. The doctor's hands stroked Hiroki slowly, watching the other's face melt with pleasure. He sighed outward, resting his hands on Nowaki's shoulders so that he could come down and kiss his lover's face.

The two tangled further on the couch as Nowaki tilted his face towards Hiroki's, capturing him again. Hiroki's left leg wrapped around Nowaki as he started threading his fingers with his boyfriend's soft hair, "Mm, Nowaki..." Hiroki pressed up to Nowaki, pinning the other's hand in his pants.

Nowaki felt that his clothes were suddenly too warm and he couldn't get his free hand up to his shirt fast enough. Hiroki beat him there though, tugging away the fabric lightly. The young professor became so into his actions that he momentarily forgot where he was.

Until a sharp knock on the door stopped him mid-moan, "Professor Kamijou, are you in there? I have a book I think you might like." As the door started to creep open, Hiroki shot out of his lover's lap, doing his best to straighten his shirt. He intercepted the director before he the door could be opened any farther.

"Director, a book? What kind of book? How is your day going?" His voice twittered nervously on the edge as he kept his superior from entering the room and spotting the nearly shirtless Nowaki on the couch.

The very same sat there as quietly as he could, a dazed look on his face. Hiroki chatted in a rushed voice with the older man, taking the book from his hand and laughing nervously at a joke, "You know Kamijou...sometimes I feel like there must be some very special secret in this office."

"Wha-why do you say that?" Hiroki chuckled weakly.

"Well it's just that Miyagi pulled this same act last week and wouldn't let me in. He looked flushed like you too." Hiroki looked on the verge of a heart attack when Nowaki saw the director's shadow shrug, "Ah well, I guess I'll never know. Enjoy the book professor." With that, Hiroki shut the door and leaned against it with the book clutched in one shaking hand.

"Hiro-san, I don't know if you know this but-"

"Shh!" Hiroki turned and opened the door to look down the hall, "Making sure he's not still hanging around." He turned to face Nowaki, "What's so funny?"

Nowaki sat, disheveled, one hand covering his laughing face, "Hiro-san. Y-your pants!" He pointed to his lover's crotch, "Your pants have been open this whole time!"

The young professor looked down, his face turning bright red in a combination of anger and embarrassment, "NOWAKI!"

--

_Well well, another Junjou. This one is supposed ot take place after another one that I wrote (Terrorist) but I am too lazy to type it up at the moment (Cause it's long). Maybe it will get put up some time later. There is also another Egoist fic, but it is of the M rating. This one was just T for some of hte touching and such that goes on. No big deal really. There is a thought in the works that I might get to work on this summer involving all three couples. Would probably be a few chapters I would think. Let me know if anyone'd be interested (not that that would stop me from posting it anyway) and let me know what you thought of this one. Thank you for reading and for the support of all the lovely reviewers that have been around lately. I love you all._


End file.
